Untitled Fic
by Aerosyne
Summary: No summary yet so I don't mess up the story c: Warning: Gang Violence, Usage of drugs, Consumption of Alcohol, Boy x boy, GrimmIchi among other couples. First official long fic that is being continued. Read and Review? Please?
1. Life's a bitch

**Hey guys, this is a long story I'll be starting. I'm putting MPS on hold for now because I'm going to try and start more serious fanfictions. I rated this for future content chapters and language xP Sorry if it doesn't seem correct**

**Warning- Violence, Gangs, Drug Use, Alcohol Consumption, Horrible Language, future lemons.**

**No summary yet.**

**Read and review, tell me if you like it and I should continue :D**

* * *

><p>Life's hard. I know from personal experience.<p>

Inhale..Exhale..

Blood pumping, hands moving. It's all in a days work for me.

I wasn't expecting 12 beats of men to come pouring out of that alley. But they did. I had to get away

Quick Glace

They were armed.

I wasn't.

I really didn't feel like dying tonight, so I ran. Reasonable though. But I was high. Purple really fucked you over in these situations. Just my luck

I felt a hand on my arm, tight and hard like iron. I stopped, or rather, was jerked to a stop. Suddenly they were on me. I tried to fight back, but being this outnumbered and unarmed, I was down in a flash.

I legitimate did not know right from left, up from down. Everything hurt.

It felt so quick. From the time they came at me, to the time they finally loped off. It probably lasted longer though. Even though I was down, I felt pride well up to know that most of them walked off with bloody, broken noses and a few broken bones.

My eyesight blurred at the edges as everything started to get dark

I'm pretty sure I was shaking. Shock, cold, or possibly fear. Any rational man would be scared of falling asleep in one of the most dangerous parts of the city.

My threat tickled, and involuntary cough bursting from my chest, as did the pain it caused. My eyes screwed shut, and I felt my body slide from the wall I had unconsciously leaned against before I went down. My shoulder hit the ground, with my body following.

Life's a bitch

I'm pretty sure I lost consciousness very soon after that.

**_POV change_**

I made a mental not to NOT go drinking with Renji ever again.

I had got out, amazingly, with only one beer and three hours of pretending to be drunk out of my mind, before finally 'stumbling' out of the back

The club called 'Neutrals' was hot, no denying that, but I had studying to do. With a biology exam on Tuesday, I had not time to waste.

To be honest, I was pretty sure I was in gang territory right now, but Oh well.

I slipped my headphones in, and kept walking. Pretend drunkenness away

This place was pretty intimidating too. Dim lights, relatively dark alleys. Old broken down buildings and house, with sirens in the distance, but close enough to be in the east side. All of it made me extremely grateful for where I live, not like I already wasn't though.

In my line of sight, I was basically assaulted by a dash of bright, sky-blue hair. Curious, I inched closer, taking the left headphone from my ear just in case.

In the alley, a man was haphazardly laid upon the ground. He was strikingly familiar, so I leaned down just a couple feet away and got a really good look in the dark.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, notorious bad-boy delinquent of the school. Known for his bright blue hair, horrible personality, and universe sized ego. Only problem, I wasn't sneering at his sight, or totally disgusted.

I felt bad

I really had no idea what to do though, so I grabbed his heavy ass and started dragging him back to my house all the way in north Karakura.

My karma had better be GREAT for this.

When I got home and got him settled down in my own bed, I turned the light on which was situated on the little night table next to my bed.

It was then I realized the entire, or almost entire extent of his injuries.

There had to be a fuckton of guys to have gotten a 6'3ft man with Grimmjow's stature down and messed up like that.

Already I could see about 10 bruises along his arms, neck and face. I didn't even think I could count the amount of cuts along his entire body. And he can say goodbye to that shredded up t-shirt of his.

Oh, and did I mention it was around 37 ˚F outside, with winds strong enough for me to have some trouble walking like I normally would? Well, now I did.

Fucking idiot should have worn a god damn coat at least. It is, if no one noticed, the middle of winter.

But oh well, again.

I got to work, cleaning and dressing his cuts and wounds. My father was a doctor, nothing I couldn't handle.

It took me about 3 hours to finish the whole process. It was 7am, on a Saturday. I got NO sleep and NO studying in.

I stalked over to my computer with a grunt, exhausted and annoyed. It would take a miracle for there to be no bags under my eyes.

I began the painfully tedious, but distracting task of studying. I managed to not fall asleep, while my companion, luckily, got to sleep the entire time, with a scowl on his straight, undeniably handsome face, which probably got him guys and girls alike.

An hour later, while I was busy practically eye raping my computer..

My little guest had a fit waking up.

_**POV change**_

I woke up with a start

It hurt

Like a bitch

"FUCK!" I bellowed, only to be smacked hard enough to rattle my teeth and get my attention. Whoever did that was going to get a fist in their god damn face

Wait…

Orange…

"Kurosaki?" I coaked, him being the last person I would have expected to be in my face.

"Shut the fuck up, Jaegerjaques. Don't scream so loud or you'll wake up the entire neighborhood." He grunted before retracting his hand from behind my head.

"Where the fuck am I, Kurosaki?" I growled fiercely.

He the snorted, little shit, and stood up.

"You're at my house, chill your tits. I found your sorry ass last night, or rather, earlier this morning, unconscious and on deaths door back in east. I brought you to my house and bandaged you up. Didn't get an ounce of sleep either" He added the last part almost silently, but he didn't know how good my hearing was. I watched him walk back over to his computer.

I ran a hand through my extremely messy blue lock with an exasperated sigh. Really, I was too tired and worn out to argue or get in a fight, so I leaned back down onto the bed and turned so that I could watch him. He's an interesting guy.

" How long was I out?" My voice rasped unintentionally, causing me to scowl

I'm sure life hated me, like I fucked all of her sisters (Although I'm quite in fact, gay) and didn't even give them my number.

His voice brought me back to reality and out of my thoughts

" I don't know how long you were out before I found you. You can stay until you have enough strength to go back to your house. My sister is probably in the process of making breakfast by now "

I nodded, and then took my time to look him over, since I really never did during school, although we shared a good 80% of our classes together

I knew him, but not personally.

He was pretty well liked. He was around 5'11 or 12, but I knew I had around 4 inches on him, but he was leaner and more athletically built, whereas I looked more like I bench pressed and worked out.

To be honest, the kid was really good looking. I wouldn't admit it though. I'm open, but I was pretty sure he was straight, and I don't like relationships at all.

He looked at me, or rather, glanced before standing up and walking towards the door.

"You coming?" He inquired, before opening it and walking a few steps.

I blinked

I'm really confused by these whole turn of events. But I wouldn't complain about it.

I followed him downstairs stiffly and aching up a storm, but I didn't complain.

I may be a jerk, but I have enough manners.


	2. Down and dirty, surprises all around

_**Hey guys, IT'S CHAPTER 2! Ohmahgawd. Sorry about the last chapter, I plan on going back and fixing all the typos, but for now, I'mma work on getting this story going c: Thanks for the support and advice, and please**_

_**READ & REVIEW 8D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong>

I wasn't expecting Grimmjow to be so compliant.

But then again, I didn't really know him. At all.

We don't speak in class, outside of class, at lunch, nothing.

Which, if I'm honest, up until now, was fine with me. I don't have anything, or didn't have anything against him, I'm just not extremely social. But, I'm social enough, and not an outcast.

I imagined, and saw him (Mainly) as a badass, unfiltered, a weapon of mass destruction. Caring for no one, and nothing. To say I was surprised when he turned out the opposite, I was.. Speechless.

He used manners, and was, and I say this broadly, nice.

When I fist got downstairs, I noticed one thing. Two people, or one would be more appropriate.

"Oi… Where's goat-face?" I asked, hoping at least one of my younger sisters would be listening or around.

"He's working a double today, won't be back until real late tonight." My little sister, and the more kind, motherly one, called from the kitchen. That explained why the other person missing, was in fact, not present. Shirosaki. My twin brother, although albino, was having a tough time. Ever since our mother's death. When our dad worked doubles, He was gone. If our dad was home, he was locked in his room, ate a quick supper, and went back into his room. I'm pretty sure he's been sneaking out. I was kind of disappointed, he had a lot going, but he's just been rebellious through and through. I was starting to get worried.

Then, I was assaulted by the scent of an artery clogging food, known as Bacon. Which always went great with butter toast and jam.

I was practically dragged by my growling stomach, to the kitchen, with Grimmjow's silent presence behind me.

I noticed my dark haired sister, Karin, already at her spot at the table, waiting patiently. It took both her, and Yuzu just seconds to realize Grimmjow was here as soon as he stepped into the threshold of the kitchen. I looked back, curious, and he looked the same as he did when he woke up, just standing, and slouched. Then I remembered, that they had not met him yet, and of course, I didn't say I would be having someone over.

"Ichi-nii… Who's your guest?" Karin asked, her dark brown eyes blinking at Grimmjow's form just feet behind me. I had a feeling she already had a hunch, but I didn't want to find out just how far away from the truth it actually was.

"A classmate of mine who got into some trouble last night" I answered truthfully. No details were needed, and they understood, because the same thing would happen to me just because of my hair color. However, I wasn't sure about Grimmjow's reason, but hair color seemed pretty likely too.

"Oh." She ALMOST sounded disappointed. What the fuck, Karin?

"You should have told me you had a guest! Good thing I made extra. Would anyone like coffee?" Yuzu's bright voice telling that she didn't care what happened, she was just happy. I loved Yuzu, she was just like the mother we lost 9 years ago.

"Sorry Yuzu, I needed to study and it didn't cross my mind," I sighed, and grabbed grimmjow's arm, pulling him over to the table. He grunted in response but stayed quiet, thankfully.

After a slightly awkward breakfast, for me at least, we all slipped into a gentle conversation, not pushing shit out of each other and whatever, like some families do.

"I think I'm going to head home," Grimmjow, grunted, and looked at me with a nod. I could tell that it was his way of saying something similar to thanks. I probably would have done the same.

I nodded back, but I felt compelled to ask, common courtesy of course, "Do you want me to come?"

He shook his head, blue locks slightly fanning out before moving back into place. I just then realized that his hair wasn't in it's normal, ordered chaotic style, but rather down, shaggy, and in his face. His deep, gravelly voice, which I could only assume was from the amount of strain his body had taken very much earlier this morning, startled me and snapped me back to reality "Nah, I'll be good. Seeya at school, don't be such a stranger," He ended with a small, lopsided smirk

And then, he was gone

Yeah, I don't think I'd be a stranger for much longer

**Grimmjow**

The Kurosaki household was interesting, that's for sure.

But I had had enough of the nice, calming and relaxing atmosphere that put me so much out of my element. So I left

It was cloudy, humid, and I could smell freshly cut grass, so my hunch was that it was going to rain.

I slouched even further as I got closer to my house, and further away from Kurosaki's, my posture highlighted by the bagginess of Kurosaki's jacket. For some reason, it was too big for me, even though I was larger than him, height, weight and bulkiness wise. But I don't mind, it was warm, although the late fall air bit at my cheeks, tinting them a bright pink, despite my slightly pale complexion.

I really didn't want to go home. The only person worth seeing there was Nel. Innocent little Nel.

My mom doesn't do shit, her boyfriend can't get shit for a job. Both are raging abusive alcoholics, taking it out on each other and trying me. They wouldn't dare touch Nel.

We're poor, living in the slummy east side of Karakura, near the center of the drug industry, and in the lap of a cesspool worth millions, but looking like the poorest country you could imagine. We relied of food stamps, which were scarce, and money I got off jobs, which right now, isn't quite enough.

That whole reason, was basically why I could come to be jealous with Ichigo Kurosaki. He lived on the north side, the rich, non-gang affiliated side. Nice neighborhood, knew your neighbors, had friends that didn't try and sell you some strong narcotic just to get their next high.

When I actually got to my run-down apartment, it had started to drizzle like I had predicted. To be honest, I kind of wanted to go back to Kurosaki's.

But I knew it was far too late. I was already at the door, with it already ajar.

I walked in, a scowl on my surely bruised face.

"GRIMMY!" a young, loud and shrill voice called, before a splash of aqua split my vision and a weight collided with my lower torso. I grimaced, because I still wasn't even close to being completely healed.

I don't think she realized this

I noticed it was past 9Am, and past breakfast, however a meager meal it was.

I walked into the kitchen, with a new, Aqua haired outgrowth attached to my hip.

My mothers boyfriend sat at the table in the middle of the small kitchen, writing what I could only hope was a resume. I really couldn't make any other observations though, because soon enough, my mother, if you could call her that, came rushing down from a small, adjacent hallway, her face scrunched, red, and pissed. Her stance shaky, I immediately knew she was, basically buzzed bordering drunk.

"Sie haben einige nerven zurück überhaupt, du undankbar kleiner scheiβer, just be thankful that it was enough to share around the three of us that you left here all fucking high and dry!" She screamed, the mix of german and Japanese rough against each other, and not sounding as great as she probably wanted it to.

To be honest, she was, for someone around 7 inches shorter than myself, kind of scary. I was used to it though, and I wasn't scared. If I wanted to, I could lay her out, but I don't hit women.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, I don't care if it's in German, or Japanese!" I bellowed back, livid at her lack of respect for the child, who still, clung fearfully to my hip, tears in her big, sand-gray eyes. How dare she, Nel was only 7!

"The balls of you to talk back to me! I put fucking food on the table, you ungrateful_ (AN: c; Beeep. I would have said another word, but I hate it so much, and I couldn't think of anything else x] )_" She hissed, a vein visible in her forehead, that's how angry she was.

I was getting closer and closer to hitting her

" Anelie, calm down. He's almost 18, definitely not a kid anymore." Arnold stepped in, and I took that moment while she turned on him for standing up for me, to take Nel into my room. I needed more sleep.

Thankfully, it came quick.

When I woke up, the house was silent. So I assumed they were/had either drunk, passed out, or left. I got up stiffly, although not as achy and painful as when I first woke up. Thanks to Kurosaki. Guess I owed him.

I tried my best not to disturb Nel's sleeping form beside me, and successfully made my way over to my mess of a closet, dragging out an outfit for tonight. I promised Nnoitra that I'd go with him to Neutrals tonight. So yeah, that's where I was going. Probably wouldn't be back again until tomorrow.

Black, straight leg/skinny jeans, a simple, black and silver studded belt, worn and missing about twelve studs altogether, a gray v-neck, which was thankfully clean. I ripped my thick, plain black hoodie from the rack, still fuming and relatively twitchy, paranoid, and aching. However, I still closed the door quietly on my way out.

The walk was quiet. It had stopped raining, and it was dark. We didn't have a clock, and I didn't bring my phone, so I had no idea what time it was. But I knew it was late. I pulled my hood down further, over my head and covering all of my hair, before stuffing my slightly numb fingers in the pockets of my jeans. It was freezing. I wouldn't get any attention though. No one would give me a second glance. Hair, tattoo's covered, mouth shut, gait quick.

I was glad, I didn't want the bad kind of attention tonight.

When I finally arrived, the bouncers greeted me, knowing in advance (thanks to Nnoitra), that I would be attending. It was HELL. Just a giant mass of writhing bodies, I was pushed and shoved before making it to a wall and creeping around the edge. A sick remix of Look at me Now by Chris Brown was playing, I kind of started to bob my head. I really liked how it started with Lil Wayne's part.

_Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'? I'm Lil Tunechi, _

_I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges_

_ I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution_

It was a long way to the designated table. Yes. We, being our little group of delinquents, came so often, that we basically had our own table.

When I got to our table, which took way longer than it normally would have, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Szayel were already there, with blunts and alcohol. Nnoitra's grin split is fucking face in half, and he scooted over in the round booth, giving me space. He pushed a beer across the table, and I caught it with ease.

_I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar_  
><em> Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator<em>  
><em> You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter<em>  
><em> Marley said, "Shoot 'em", and I said, "Okay"<em>  
><em> If you on that bullshit then I'm like olay<em>  
><em> I don't care what you say, so don't even speak<em>  
><em> Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil<em>  
><em> That's word to my flag, and my flag red<em>  
><em> I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb<em>  
><em> You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying<em>  
><em> What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five<em>  
><em> I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie<em>  
><em> Ciroc and sprite on a private flight,<em>  
><em> Bitch I've been tight since "Guiding light",<em>  
><em> And my pockets right, and my diamonds white<em>  
><em> And my momma's nice and my daddy's dead<em>  
><em> You faggots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while<em>  
><em> I was like fuck trial I puts it down<em>  
><em> I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch<em>

"I knew ya'd come, ne blue?" He leered, jokingly and sarcastically somehow at the same time. I snorted, it was hard not to

"Ya ya. Nnoi-kins, you know I would" I purred, glaring at him straight in the.. Eye. I looked away quickly, and he growled something under his breathe, as I went to grab Ulquiorra's untouched blunt. It was easy to steal off of Ulquiorra, when It comes to drugs and alcohol, because it wasn't on the list of things he really wanted. He wouldn't do shit.

I scuffed my all black converse all-stars against the ground, huffing before taking a deep drag of the blunt, willing my mind to shut the fuck up and stop being so busy. I wanted to slow down, mellow out.

I hate how, after not caring for me since I was like what, 12? She decides (My mother) to step in and be/act all commanding. No. I lost all respect for her a long, long time ago. To be honest, I'm amazed Arnold can put up with her bullshit.

Arnold is Neliel's biological father, but not mine. For him to be able to be my father, he would have had to knock my mother up when he was 12. She likes younger men. My father, Diethelm, was as german and as hard ass as they came. My mother was only half german, other half Japanese. Which is the cause of me being most German, and speaking the roughest language known to man. Other than Neanderthal. Cause I'm pretty sure that was rough too.

Arnold, however, is half Russian, half german. Two-ish inches taller than myself, and a tiny bit less muscled, more lean. The closet relative he could be called would be my brother… with Green hair.

I snapped out of my little Pedigree fit when Nnoitra, a giant spoon of a man, whistled and smacked my shoulder, pointing with the other hand. He had a right to.

This kid looked EXACTLY like Ichigo, except albino, with inversed sclera and golden irises. How exotic can you get? And then it hit me. Ogihci Kurosaki. By many other names. Shiro, Shirosaki, Tengu, chalk, whitey and so on. I can justify each of those nicknames. He was as white as a ghost, temper worse than mine,a hand in karate, and the other in straight dirty street fighting. Just like Kurosaki, except with less morals, less kindness, more detached, antisocial and so on.

But I'd be lying if he wasn't hot tonight. Sitting at the bar in a plain, long-sleeve v-neck, black skinny-jeans, a white studded belt, and white and grey jordans. Oh, add about 20 accessories to that list, and I'm pretty sure you've got it all down.

Nnoitra, typical Nnoitra, leaned, swung, and swaggered his way over. His funeral. I will NOT carry his bloody corpse to his house. Nope. Not tonight. Sucks for him.

I looked away, taking a few more drags, now officially mellowed out. I was fully prepared to just sit there and wait out my entire night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, yeah, You like it so far? :D xD I read it over that time, thank gawd. Tell me if there's any problems c: Thanks for reading, please review, and tune in next week around friday ish, and A new chapter should be up ^^ I used Chris Brown Look at me know Ember Waves dubstep remix. Yeah, not really club music, but i love it, and I could imagine them all getting together with that bouncing in the background.<em>**

**_So tired after this, it's like "uhhhnnn... brainnsssss"_**

**_-Aero_ **


	3. Surprised isn't surprising

**Heyyyyy! Sorry for taking so long to come back and legitimately update, as in put a chapter that goes with the story up. Now, comes the long awaited 3****rd**** chapter ^^**

**Now, quickly before you start reading, I came up with a plot, and it sounds pretty flooping awesome, and I don't think many people would expect it, I just hope you all like it, because I do write for you**

**-stares, pointing her finger straight at the reader's forehead- "You…. GO…. PIKACHU?" I have no clue, don't ask xD.**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry it took so long for this, School just got SUPER hectic after spring break, it was horrible ._.**

**I BET, you're annoyed with this long and boring intro, so let's start c:**

**YOSH**

* * *

><p>I was not, in the least surprised to get an early call from Nnoitra while he was on his way here.<p>

Simply put, he didn't get an OUNCE of ass last night. Probably the opposite. He got a fist into the face, actually. And while I waited myself, for him to get his lanky ass over to my small apartment, so we could hightail it to school before either of us were late, again, I busied myself in getting ready, my thoughts fairly blank

I found it hard to think lately, it was, in itself, kind of a break from all of the stress I have.

Sighing, I tugged on my tight, black skinny jeans, frankly, they were the only thing washed/clean for pants to wear. I pulled a light gray shirt that read "SCREW YOU" in bold, black, messy writing, and a pair of white socks. The shoes were simple. My favorite pair of old, all black converse. Finishing it off with my plain black, zip-up hoodie, and I was ready. I didn't need a backpack, because, being in my senior year, early as it was, it was the shop week. The weeks alternated, one week of normal, major classes, the other week, purely shop. Yes, I went to a vocational high school, one of the only ones in the adjacent states to Karakura. The only other one slightly close was in Osaka. I took auto-body. Hands-on, rough, loud. Just like myself. Nnoitra took it too, which is why on these weeks, we would walk together, since he took a lesser form of all of my major classes.

I grabbed my ipod, and tucked it into my hoodies pocket's, slipping the ear buds into my ears and heading out the door before anyone woke up. I didn't bother doing my hair, because it wouldn't do anything else, no matter how hard I tried.

I met up with Nnoitra outside and we walked to school, immediately heading over to our shop, while he whined loudly about the unfairness of his situation with a tantalizing, black and white version of a strawberry I hadn't though about almost all day.

Shop dragged on extremely slow, but it wasn't like I had anything else to do, anywhere else to do. By lunch, I was bored, to say the least. I had gotten so good at what I did in shop, that I hardly had to try, it was like second nature. No challenge there.

Halfway through lunch, I was thoroughly pissed at most of my 'companions' all they did was complain, when most of them had a half decent house over there head, and parents who were dirt poor, and actually gave a fuck or two.

I got up, and went downstairs, since we ate on top of the main building, making my way to the large, main courtyard. It was relatively vacant, or so I thought. I saw a few figure off a couple hundred feet away, looking like they were in a fight. The odds didn't look even, but why would I care?

That's what I though, until my feet dragged me closer, until I could see faces clearly.

Kurosaki, vs. a bunch of punks who thought they were tough shit. And even though he was outnumbered….

Kurosaki was kicking their ass.

One by one, each went down, clutching a broken nose, or unconscious/knocked out. If he was honest, Kurosaki was kind of sexy, sweating, panting and looking completely smug over the little victory. I caught myself almost immediately. Kurosaki was off-limits, probably straight, and on the opposite latter than myself. He was smart, stayed mainly out of trouble, had money, good parents, a good house, wasn't knee-deep in gang-life, good grades, and good friends.

When Kurosaki finally noticed my presence, he had the decency to look slightly surprised, but the molten pools of chocolate softened a degree, and he nodded.

"Yo'h, Grimmjow." He greeted, panting still, but not as much.

"Aye. That was some.. Good moves right then." I nodded, towards the heaps of bodies around Kurosaki. I wondered where he learned to fight like that, but it wasn't my business.

"Aha.." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks. Going to Auto next?"

"Yeah, we might be workin' on a joint project soon." I noted. Kurosaki worked or rather, studied compter/digital designs. The two shops worked hand-in-hand sometimes, because Kurosaki and his bunch designed the item/part, metal fabrics edited and made the parts to go together, and auto engineering/body put it together and into the car it was designed for.

We talked for a bit, and myself, thinking the little premedio wasn't so bad, invited him to lunch tomorrow with myself and my companions. He mulled it over, I could see it in his eyes, but he accepted with a slight smirk on his normally scowling face.

We went our separate ways, waving.

I couldn't get him out of my head all day after that.

_**Ichigo POV**_

I felt unusually giddy after that little encounter with Grimmjow.

I woke up extra early that morning and took a shower, felt nice to be up before everyone. The coffee helped my mood greatly also. I sat on what I would wear, and picked out a pair of tan, loose fitting skinny jeans, a black studded belt, and a dark gray shirt which sleeves that went a couple inches below my elbows that read "My fashion is a crime" in brown lettering, that matched in tone with the tan of my jeans. Some pant chains, and my pair of all black vans, I was set. My hair, as usual, did it's own thing, even though I TRIED to tame it _(AN: Happens to all of us, eh?)_

But oh well.

It had been an easy day in Computer/digital design, not a project, just a few small tasks, and one of which was to clean out our personal mac computers that, at the end of our high school, after graduation, got to keep. I was ecstatic about that. My dad helped pay for it, and since I had a part time job at a local music store down the street from the school, I was able to use some to help my dad. The rest, between both of us, was going to a college fund. I was pretty set.

I cleared off everything I didn't need, so that my computer stayed fresh and fast.

At lunch, again I was attacked by some wannabe gangbang bullies who were on about my hair color. I promptly kicked their asses.

Back to the Grimmjow thing, the talk was nice, smooth, easy to go along with. Which surprised me, but who would have thought? He surprised my in general.

When I got home, Dad had taken a night shift at work, and Yuzu was staying at a friends house. Shiro was out again, but Karin, I could tell, wanted me to go to an important soccer game of hers. I couldn't say no.

It was an amazing game, her team winning my 4. She did great and I congratulated her many times.

By the time I went to sleep, it was around 10pm, and my alarm was set. It was a great day.

The next day I realized Shiro wasn't home, and didn't come home that night either, I had a inclination he wasn't in trouble, but I was starting to get more and more worried as the days went on. I couldn't, and wouldn't say anything though. Shiro, I felt, was coping in his own way, with our mother's passing, and I didn't want to make him hate me too, like he hates dad for trying to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, this one is kind of short, but I whipped it out, and it's up c:<strong>

**Some terms I felt to get out of the way:  
><strong>

_**Premedio/Prem:** Normal civilian, no gang affiliations. Good side of town._

_**Hoods:** Gangsters, duh_

_**Buttons:** Police (Also might be called the fluff/popo)_

_**Clipped:** Shot_

_**Boss man:** You guessed it, leader dude, big shot, boss**  
><strong>_

**Read & Review pleaseee**

**And I hope you enjoy your day :D**


	4. What have I done?

**THAT'S WHEN WE RIDE ON BITCHES… what?**

**Okay, anyways, that wasn't random? Nope.**

**HEY, How are you? Good? That's great ^^**

**Now, some people don't understand how Shiro fits into this little fanfic, well here we go ^^ It'll get more clear later when it all falls into place with their plans.**

**Read and Review loves!**

* * *

><p>My fingers skimmed through the wads of cash in my hands, vaguely counting until I was satisfied it was the amount I bargained for. Gold on black met eerie silver, both pools of color seemingly dangerous in their own ways. A grunt made it's way past my lips as she took the money and handed my bag, her dainty hands slightly brushing mine, before pulling back. A sudden softness swam in her depths, which I barely registered but felt myself relax only a degree.<p>

"Just don't get yourself killed, Shi." her nail clicked against her temple and she nodded towards me before turning around and stalking off, her sneakers making no noise.

I sighed dejectedly, already feeling the cold sweat up my back. I needed to get back.

I ran a hand down my faces slowly before shoving off of the counter and moving towards the exit, planning a quick escape to the dingy apartment I barely had enough to pay for.

I made my steps quick and quiet, because you never knew who you'd run into at nearly 2 in the morning.

Steps behind me

Man, did I hate walking in the dark. Ever since.. Shaking my head, and turned off into a dark alley way, the ones you saw on horror movies, that were old, and extremely cliché.

Finding as my way of escape was, unfortunately, a dead end, I turned quickly, watching two men come into the alleyway, staggering slightly and giggling like little school girls. Made me sick. A sneer ripped across my face with vengeance, and a growl quickly found it's way up and out of my throat. The two men stopped, smart fellas'.

"The fuck you growlin' at, punk? You know who we are?" One of the men snarled threateningly, or would have been so had he not been slurring.

"I was suppose to?" I snorted, they're ridiculous. "Well, you guys got me on a bad night, cause I aint in the mood fer shit like this.." I purred, dangerously, however my body had a thin gleam of sweat coating it. I really needed some of that shit Verenzephine gave me.

"S'at so?" And with that, they both rushed, one of them quickly drawing a small handgun I fatally failed to realize was on hand, and I hissed, backing quickly as they came. He stopped short, but the other didn't, and a fist was flying close to my face as I registered it.

_CRACK_

My neck whipped to the side, and I hissed, but not in annoyance, rather pain. I could feel the faintest feel of a liquid dribbling down my chin as time slowed rapidly. I turned, my fist slamming into a solid frame and a gush of air from the kids mouth met my ears with a satisfying ring. I went off

Punches, kicks, head butts, everything. But he was giving it just as well. However, it didn't last. A quick bang and we stopped dead. My head slowly turned, and I couldn't help but gulp down a suddenly dry mouth when I found a giant fucking hole in the wall behind me.

My head whipped back, taking in the man holding the gun firmly between his hands, it pointed straight between my eyes. Gold on black widened slightly, natural reflex because I could hardly believe this was happening.

I dropped.

No, I hadn't been shot.

My feet brought me sooo close to that man, and before anyone knew it, my hand clasped around the wrist that mainly held the gun. I found his pressure points, and the gun was dropped. It clattered to the ground noisily as the other man growled profanities behind me, and I snatched the gun, knowing it would help greatly, if not possibly be my savior. Drunk or not, these men were a bit more than the low life gang groopies that normally came after myself, and King.

I cocked the gun quickly and aimed it at the guy in front of me, and honestly, I can assure you, my hands were shaking.

Movement behind me snapped my attention and a jolt at my back and a searing pain was all I felt. Other than my knees jarring as they hit the concrete. I turned slowly, and the next thing that felt on fire was my face, as the broken rear end as a bottle sliced across my cheek. All I could do was act, but everything protested against any possible movements.

Point

Aim

Fire

_BANG_

It reverberated and my arms jerked. Blood on my face. Not only my own…

A body lay slumped and lifeless in front of my own, shaking body.

The man sat over the body, shaking also, and muttering like a fool.

"O…Oh shit…He.. He's dead!" the other man blubbered, the rest incoherent, or not. I couldn't tell.. Comprehend… register. My entire body shook and shivered, mind running on auto pilot. I got up quickly, and ran. As fast as I possibly could. High tailed it home. I didn't care whether or not my father was home..

I needed him..

I needed

King

Right away..

Warm brown eyes

Fiery orange hair

Sun-kissed tan skin

Calm, kind ways

I repeated the list over and over in my head as I tried and tried to calm down so I could run straight.

My house was only a block away. Not the small apartment I used as a get away.

No, the house I grew up in.

My feet ached, my back ached, my face burned, my body throbbed.

Bursting through the door, I was thankful it was open. I immediately ran upstairs, and I prayed there wasn't blood on the floor.

I rammed open king's door, and hunched against it for support, my breathe ragged. He looked up from a book, and his brown eyes went from shocked/annoyed to Concerned/Scared/Worried/Caring in less than a second flat. I dropped to the ground, whimpering slightly. I didn't care how unmanly it sounded.

I just killed someone…

**ICHIGO POV**

Immersing myself in a book is what I did best. Not texts books, or books the teachers assigned, but my own book.

The sight, an old favourite, was my time consumer that night. I couldn't sleep, I was having nightmares again, it was getting close to that day again and the stress was building immensely. I just needed a book to calm my nerves. I crooked a brow slightly when I heard the door slam, not once, but twice. Opening, closing. I was curious, but I thought it was probably Shiro, or dad coming home suddenly when he wasn't suppose to. I returned to my book, thinking nothing of it. Until my door slammed open

My face drained of all color as I got a good look at my brother. If possible, he got paler, he had blood everywhere, and he looked distressed, scared, distant, sorrowful, lost, in pain. I jumped up so quickly, I don't think I have moved quicker in my life.

"Shiro, what happened!" I hissed, worry marring my tone. I dropped down in front of him and grabbed his face tightly, causing a forced grunt of pain emit from my pale twin, and I pulled back, staring into his inversed golden eyes.

"I…. I…..Holy shit Ichi… I'm so scared… what have I done!' He whined, looking down and gripping tightly at his short silvery white locks.

"Shiro! Answer me, what happened to you?" My voice cracked. I had millions of questions running through my mind, but my worry for what happened was at the forefront.

"King…. Ichi… I.. I.. K-killed someone!" He choked a gasp and buried his face in my chest and I gasped in shock. He what!"Shiro, ya hafta explain!"

" I.. I was walking to the apartment.. And these guys were following' me and stuff only two. I.. I didn't know he had a gun on 'im, I didn't know they knew about the broken bottles on the ground… I didn't know… They.. They attacked me in the alley, and I got some hits, and it just escalated… I..I shot 'im… King, he wa' just layin' there….I was shaking so bad.. I don't know, it just happened.." He sobbed harshly, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders gently but firmly. I don't care what the guys wanted. Shiro was still his brother. I pulled him up

"Clinic, now. We need these cuts fixed up. We need a plan.." I huffed and dragged him downstairs, my thoughts running, him blubbering in a rare moment of vulnerability and childness that I hadn't seen in years

We got into the clinic and I had him take his shirt off and lay on his stomach while I cleaned and stitched his back together. The gashes weren't deep, or that bad, but they were painful, rough, unclean. Being the son of a doctor had it's perks, I supposed. After his torso was bandaged, he was calmed enough to help come up with a decent plan. I started to work on his face, our voices were just above a whisper. We needed back up, we needed people to cover us, and then, people who actually knew what they were doing, unlike us who were seniors in high school with the only gang life we knew were little fights because of our differences. Hell though, we didn't even know who Shiro killed… This was gonna' be tough.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading ^^ Don't be scared to review, I know I don't really answer reviews but if it's a question, I'll message you c:<strong>

**Grimmjow: REVIEW! You know you want to.**

**Shirosaki: If you don't, I suggest you don't go to bed tonight... -insert evil glare-**


	5. Of plans and people

**Hey, I know it's pretty soon for an update, but I have some time on my hands and didn't feel like doing homework. This is a bit rushed, but I'm relatively happy with it.**

**reach & Review Loves c:**

* * *

><p>About a week later, with days of research and more than just one visits back to the site, which hadn't been touched until yesterday, we were able to make a clear identification of the person whom Shiro had accidentally shot in self defense.<p>

_Name: Renji Abarai_

_Age: 24_

_Height: 6 feet, 2 inches ( 188cm)_

_Weight: 172lbs_

_Blood type: A_

_Affiliation: The Shinigami_

What that meant for us, in all sense, is that we were fucked, very badly.

I talked with Shiro quite a bit after that, and tried to get as much info as I could about what he had been doing, which may help us in what was going on. I found out that Shiro was in A LOT of debt. With almost every contact he had, although they weren't angry or after him. The only person he didn't have a debt with was a girl, whom I've heard of, named Verena Afferaun. While we were at it, we searched her, and a multitude of other gang related people that Shiro had gathered together, names and faces.

_Name: Verena Afferaun_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 5 feet, 6 inches_

_Weight: 115.7lbs_

_Blood type: O_

_Affiliation: None_

The next person, everyone knew about, even myself.

_Name: Aizen Sosuke_

_Age: 46_

_Height: 6 feet, 1 inch ( 186cm)_

_Weight: 163lbs_

_Blood type: NA_

_Affiliation: The Espada_

And then we had a man, whom Verena told Shiro, would be extremely helpful in bringing whatever came, down.

_Name: Jovarr DeCoraux _

_Age: 24_

_Height: 6 feet, 5 inches _

_Weight: 184lbs_

_Blood type: A_

_Affiliation: None_

Apparently, this man was some what of a hit man, or mercenary, and all we had to do was tell him who we were recommended by, and it would most likely cost nothing on our side.

And then, I got curious. I knew the espada, they were a big gang from the other side of Karakura. Near where Grimmjow lived. Was he in it? With him, you really wouldn't know. But the topic on hand quickly gathered my attention as I was beckoned by Shiro whom was bent over the coffee table looking at the planning format we had pulled together.

Some way time back, I drilled it into Shiro's head that it was best to have a plan for bad situations you knew were happening. He remembered

His ash white hair fell over his forehead and brow, lightly cover the tops of his eyes, and I watch quietly as they furrowed.

"King… Don'tcha think it would be a great idea to get the Espadas to help too? I mean, cmon, they're like oil and water, absolute enemies. Ya' know they wanna take each other down. If we give them a reason to fight, we could be cleared with all the other distractions around…" I was kinda' surprised for him to come up with something so intelligent so quickly, especially after just having overcome the shock of what he had done.

"Wow.. That may actually work" His line of thought was, pretty good. If we could put in a rather… Large distraction, the Shinigami would just leave us alone. It made sense.

The only problem was, would The Espada cooperate?

Only one way to find out, find someone from the espada.

**Grimmjow**

News gets around quickly when someone important is killed. Even more so from an Enemy gang. Don't get me wrong, I was very surprised when I found out that a lieutenant from the Shinigami had been shot and killed a few days ago, but I was expecting it to happen eventually.

And then, the rumors or who did it spread like a wildfire through the ranks of the Espada. Some said it was a random druggie, some said it was someone from the same gang, some implied the Vizards, but one that stuck out the most was someone had said, and this someone being a person who Knew EVERYTHING, was that Shirosaki Ogihci was the one who did it. As I was told, it was self defense, considering the other shinigami had a busted face, and various bruises were on his body when he stumbled back to report it.

All in all, this meant that Ichigo was probably involved, which, for some ungodly reason, set an uncomfortable cold feeling reeling in my stomach, gathering like a storm. More than a couple times in the past two days, had I found myself feeling physically ill.

School had been going off without a hitch, and I found myself seeing Shirosaki and Ichigo much more often, and almost always together, which was odd. Their normally present barrier had dissolved, which only added more ice to the block sitting in my stomach. They were both in danger, but I seriously didn't understand why I cared so much, because I hardly knew either of them.

I silently prayed Ichigo would approach me, only to ease the slosh of worry sitting in my gut.

* * *

><p>Grimmy is worried? Oh my!<p> 


	6. Author's Note

Hey look who's back! I'm so deeply sorry for the wait, but I promise you all that I'll be updating this very soon. I have to go back and find my notebook with all of the details in it but I swear I'll be updating.

Life caught up to me that's for sure. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT.

ALSO

I'd like to ask for feedback on the story name, I'd hate to leave it as simply "untitled"

Might wait until I revamp it and repost it later on but hey why not.

Please leave reviews on possible names and I'll pick my favorite and the most fitting.

Much love,

Aerosyne


End file.
